


Feeling Better

by ladychocoberry



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Sick Character, Stomach Ache
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 06:05:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15406644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladychocoberry/pseuds/ladychocoberry
Summary: Prompto is suffering through a stomach ache and his S/O helps him ease the pain.





	Feeling Better

Prompto lies down on the side of his bed as he began to groan loudly due to the pain. He should have not eaten that Fat Chocobo Triple-Decker when the two of you went out on a date at Wiz’s Chocobo Farm. To be fair, he had not eaten throughout the day due to making sure this date went perfect.

When Wiz brought it up that the sandwich is in his menu, Prompto didn’t let this opportunity to waste. You were amazed how he managed to eat it all by himself. 

Every thing was going well, the two of you took pictures of the Chocobos and played with them. Prompto enjoyed seeing you having a good time, until a sharp pain went through his stomach.

You began to worry for him and so you decided to end the date early by taking him home.

Prompto groaned again thinking about it. He had ruined what could have been a perfect date.

“Hey honey, how are you feeling?”

“I feel betrayed!”

“Not to worry, the pain will be over soon. Move over for a bit so I can rub your tummy.”

Prompto moved so he was now lying down on his back, “I don’t think I can bring good luck considering that I ruined our date.”

You applied some vaporizing rub onto your hands, “Nonsense, I had a great time. As long as I’m with you I’m happy with whatever dates we have.”

“But I wanted today to be special and I ruined it because I was starving.”

You began to rub his stomach in a gentle motion. Letting the vaporizing rub cool down against his skin.

“You can make it up to me when you’re feeling better and have snacks with you for now on.”

Prompto nodded as he relaxed into your soothing touch of his stomach. He never liked that part of his body. It gave him conflicted memories of his childhood, times when he didn’t feel good enough based on how he looked.

But whenever you place your hands onto his abdomen, every touch was like magic. You made him feel desirable and made him love the one physical part he hated.

“That should be enough for now. Sit up for me, I’m going to bring you some caldo.”

“Thanks babe.”

As he sat up, you brought in a tray with a deep-dish bowl. It was a chicken and vegetable soup. Based on the large amount of vegetables it contained, he knew Noctis would rather suffer than eat it if he saw that.

His heart swelled with joy and admiration by the way you have taken care of him. He sometimes feels like he doesn’t deserve you, but he is honored to be with you nonetheless.

He slowly ate it as you sat besides him. Watching him, to be sure he doesn’t spill it onto his clothes.

“Y/N?”

“Yes?”

“Happy anniversary.”

You smiled at your husband, “Happy anniversary to you too.”


End file.
